


Half and a Whole Life

by caleonora



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleonora/pseuds/caleonora
Summary: 如果他们拥有伴灵。或者，如果他们中的一部分就是伴灵。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是旧文，大约在复联1电影或者再早一点的时间线里。  
> 只是摆出来怀旧一下。（……）

“不满意？”托尼·史塔克挑了挑眉毛，略略偏了一下脑袋，但没有停下手里的活儿，“看在上帝或者随便什么份上，我当然不满意。我原先一直以为你会凝固成一只美洲狮。或者雪豹。或者别的什么。总之不应该是一只又小又灰不溜秋的鼯……”

他突然停下手上的活计，转过头去看了一眼手边，一丝局促短暂地从他脸上掠过。

“哦，抱歉，佩帕。我不是故意想要伤害你的感情——我是说，我伤害到你的感情了吗？你知道的，我……”

“是的，你伤害到了我的感情。”蹲伏在他手边一个架子上的灰褐色鼯鼠用闷闷的厌烦的声音回答他，“你想怎么干就怎么干，反正你知道我是你的伴灵，而且你怎么想都无法改变这一点。”

托尼拿着扳手盯着他的伴灵灰扑扑的背影大概有两秒钟，然后才反应过来他该拧上的是哪个螺丝。

“……好。”他干巴巴地说，然后意识到自己还是拧错了，“……我的意思是，你说的没错。”

托尼·史塔克不喜欢自己伴灵不起眼的外形几乎是世界皆知的秘密。

然而世界不知道的是，在那件事故之后——在“ _那件_ ”事故之后，有多少次他从午夜的噩梦中惊醒，被迫重复再看一次他的伴灵：他娇小的、无助的伴灵，被那些人渣肮脏的双手重重地按在污秽的石台上，挣扎哭叫着他的名字，而他除了努力忍耐从心脏传递过来的疼痛之外什么也不能做。

世界不知道的是，在那些他并没有因为冷汗和喘息醒来的夜晚里，有多少次他听见佩帕在他枕边啜泣，在他装作熟睡得不省人事的时候，她会伸出她小小的爪子，颤抖着轻轻触碰他胸前的反应堆。佩帕恨这玩意儿，他知道。他傻乎乎的伴灵竟然以为只要自己的体型足够大，就能够在爆炸的时候把他牢牢护在身下，就能够阻止千万片细碎的弹片进入他体内，阻止它们日夜不停地威胁他的心脏。

她根本做不到。这根本不应该是她该接触的领域。多么傻气。

所以他为自己和她造了一副坚硬的盔甲，和一个精确、强大、从不出错的电子伴灵，他给它取名叫Jarvis。


	2. Chapter 2

克林特·巴顿的伴灵是一只有着黄褐色羽毛的猎鹰。当她振翅高飞的时候，一般人会敬畏地——甚至是恐惧地——看着她轻轻松松攀升到十层楼的高度，然后侧身盘旋出一道优雅的弧线。

当然克林特并不是一个女巫，他的血管里也没有哪怕一滴女巫的血液，然而这并不影响他的伴灵以一种杂技般的姿态将他们之间的心灵绳索拉伸到人类所能达到的极限。

克林特艰难地穿过支棱着的钢筋，爬上一块看起来摇摇欲坠的水泥残块，差一点被破损的锐利广告片边缘在手臂上划出一道血痕。当他最后在大楼顶端没有被毁坏得那么彻底的部分一屁股坐下的时候，他的伴灵沉默地往旁边跳开一小步，给他腾出个位置来。

“当我说‘拜托请下来’的时候，” 克林特半是无奈的声音里，还带着点没从刚刚的攀爬里平复下来的喘息，“有没有那么一点点的可能性，什么时候你真的会下来？”

他的伴灵只是偏了偏头，白了他一眼（或者做出以猎鹰来说非常像是白眼的动作），用简单而明确的一个字来回答：“没。”

这个答案完全没有让克林特意外，所以他只是把腿从屋顶的边缘放下去，坐在那里和自己的伴灵一起眺望着被夕阳染成金黄色的纽约市。

几处硝烟尚未散去的城市里，仍然有着救火车刺耳的警笛声此起彼伏地响起，但这个包容的城市正一如既往乐观地慢慢开始恢复秩序。车流汇成的长龙在尚且完好的路面上缓慢蠕动，看起来几乎让人感到平静。

“……所以那是什么感觉？” 克林特开口问的时候没有看向他的伴灵，“和我分离开来。”

“为什么这么问？”她低沉悦耳的声音过了一会儿才响起来。

“为什么不？”克林特扭过头看她一眼，“你一直想知道这是什么感觉，不是吗？”

他的伴灵没有回答。

“别说不是，因为你是我的伴灵。我知道。”

“那就别因为你是个人类而感到抱歉。因为我是你的伴灵。我知道。”她用琥珀色的眼睛瞪着他。音调尖锐，说明她是真的觉得被冒犯了，克林特姿态夸张地举起双手表示认输，而她高傲地扬起头，以沉默表示接受。

他们安静地并肩看了一会儿街景。正当克林特以为关于这个问题的对话到此为止的时候，他的伴灵却低低地开了口。

“……感觉很糟糕。”她没有看向他的方向，“当他把你的思想推开的时候，我感觉就像到了边缘。

“真正的‘边缘’，而不是当我飞起来的时候拉扯住的什么见鬼的牵绊。甚至都不是什么疼痛，而只是……虚无。就好像你身体中的血液都还在流淌，一切机能都运行正常，但有人摘走了你的心脏。”

她不安地鼓了鼓翅膀，仍然避开了他的视线。“我并不期待你能够理解这种感觉。”

“Icarus。”克林特喊出他伴灵的名字，音调几近温柔。他试探着把手指放上她脖颈和后背的交界处。他的伴灵并不像其他人的伴灵那样喜欢被自己的人类触碰，但她默许了这个动作，于是他轻柔地搔着她的后颈，指尖擦过她羽片下面柔软的绒毛。“我能理解。抱歉。”

“别因为你是个人类而感到抱歉。”她在他的抚摸下舒服地拱起脖子，“别再来一次。”


	3. Chapter 3

有的时候事情就是会变得无聊起来。

没有任务、危机、好像总觉得那个蓝汪汪的星球特别值得征服的外星人的时候，一个阳光充足、气温合适的秋日早晨显然是个补觉的好时候。所以当克林特打着呵欠，肩膀上架着同样睡意朦胧的Icarus，伸出手胡乱去橱柜的角落里摸个马克杯来装咖啡的时候，即便是鹰眼也没能发现那张新织就的，亮闪闪的大网。

“嘿，注意你的手。”泰然自若的声音突然响起，克林特飞快地把手抽回来，高举在空中。

“噢，嗨，Mors，无意冒犯。”

他的伴灵扑扑翅膀从他肩头滑翔到桌面，俯下她的喙轻轻碰了一下懒洋洋趴在银色大网中间毛茸茸的捕鸟蛛，表示了一下伴灵之间的致意。对方合拢了一下口器，发出啪嗒的声响。

“你织了张网。”她后退一小步，端详着捕鸟蛛，用一种怀疑的口气说，“你是个伴灵，可是你却织了张网？”

捕鸟蛛摩擦了一下他的两对前足，发出撕裂绸缎般的嘶嘶声。

“因为我很无聊？”他说，三排漆黑的眼珠饶有兴致地抬头望着猎鹰的人类，“我可以咬他一口玩儿么，Nat？”

“不行。”从沙发后面传过来的拒绝干脆而明确。

捕鸟蛛发出大致意思是不甚满意的嘶嘶声，从蛛网的中心爬了下来，穿过桌面和开放式厨房的地板，爬上沙发后背，攀着红色的发丝荡到她肩头。

他的人类交抱着双手歪头瞥他一眼，橄榄绿的眼睛里露出不怎么赞成的神色，不过没有发表什么反对意见，于是捕鸟蛛满意地挤进他最喜欢的位置。克林特盯着他把毛茸茸的前肢舒服地缩进娜塔莎形状饱满漂亮的胸前，咽了一下口水。

“其实我没那么介意。”他说，“你知道，反正也不是第一次……”

娜塔莎冷冷地盯着他。

“好吧，好吧，我知道。”克林特摊开手，“‘就是不行。’”

他的伴灵飞上他肩头并毫不犹豫地举起翅膀扇在他脸颊上。


	4. Chapter 4

布鲁斯·班纳已经太久没有跟自己的伴灵讲过话，以至于他已经记不清她的声音，或是她原本该有的名字。

他凝固成浣熊形态的伴灵毫无生气地伏在他肩头，除了若有若无的体温和呼吸之外，看起来就像是一团已经死去的皮毛。

或者从某种意义上来说，其实她真的已经死去。

布鲁斯有时候会把她从肩头拿下来，放到膝盖上，哈暖手掌，拢住她冰冷的脸颊，试图让她暖和起来。但在那个悲剧发生之后，她就一次也没有睁开过溜圆的小眼睛，或者伸出粉红的小舌头舔舐他的手掌来回应他。有时候，当布鲁斯走得太急或者失去平衡踉跄得太厉害，她会无意识地伸出爪子勾住布鲁斯的衣服，以防止自己从他肩头跌落下去。刚开始布鲁斯惊喜得心都差点蹦出胸口，可无论他怎么呼唤，他的伴灵一直没再睁开眼睛回应他。

或者说，大部分的时间里，她无法睁开眼睛回应他。他不知道自己更憎恨哪一种情况。

当怒火撑开她的眼睛时，体内过量的伽马射线会尖叫着将她拉扯成一只足有两人高、有着怪异灰绿毛色的大熊，咆哮着不连贯的只言片语，摧毁视野内的一切事物。每当这种时候，他只能跌跌撞撞地跟在自己狂暴化的伴灵身后，在连接他们的心灵绳索允许的范围内试图跟上他的脚步。Hulk——人们这么称呼他（是的，是“他”）——有时候会不耐烦地咆哮起来，将他拦腰抓起，毫不温柔地甩到背后，以便快速奔跑。

每当这种时候，布鲁斯只能在颠簸的晕眩中绝望地攥紧Hulk粗粝的皮毛，想着这与平时的状况是多么讽刺地截然相反，忍耐着，直到Hulk把他摔倒在哪个国界之外的什么地方，精疲力尽，浑身擦伤，勉强把他依然沉睡不醒的浣熊伴灵护在胸口。

他试过和自己的浣熊伴灵交谈，用温柔的、耐心的、专注得近于悲伤的喃喃絮语；他也试着跟Hulk交谈，用坚决的、明确的、直接得近于命令的简洁言辞。或者交换这两种语气。但他们中的哪一个都不曾给予过他任何有意义的回应。

布鲁斯一直以为没有伴灵的孤独感将会伴随他终生，直到那一天。 他看见灰绿毛色的大熊半转过脸来，直视他的漆黑瞳孔里小心翼翼藏着的悲痛和同情，依稀和记忆里一双闪亮的小眼睛重合起来。

他努力攥紧疲倦的手指不让自己滑下来，声音因为把脸埋进了温暖厚实的皮毛而显得含糊不清，但这并没有掩盖藏在其中的愉快叹息。

“Hulk.”他说，“Smash.”


	5. Chapter 5

中庭的人类很奇怪。

他们会将一半的灵魂变成名为伴灵的东西，生生给自己造出一个形影不离、同生共死的伴侣。

软弱。洛基对此嗤之以鼻。尽管不能否认这很美丽。

这么想着的时候洛基正在看着架子上的猎鹰。克林特·巴顿的伴灵安静地栖在她的人类身边，瞳孔是和她的人类一样没有焦距的冰蓝色，因为出现在一只猎鹰的身上而显得诡异，却有种摄人心魂的吸引力。

中庭的人类不会让别人触碰自己的伴灵，理由很好理解——没有人会喜欢自己的心脏被别人攥在手心里的感受。但有趣的是伴灵之间以触碰来进行彼此的致意，却被视为通常的和礼貌的表现，或许是为了展示某种虚伪的坦诚。

洛基把嘴唇扭曲成一个嘲讽的角度，简单地对着猎鹰伸出手臂：“过来。”

猎鹰安静地拍打翅膀朝他飞过来，但明显犹疑着，在他头上盘旋了几圈，而克林特几乎在同时不安地开口：“长官，您真的确定……”

“闭嘴，巴顿。”洛基简单地呵斥。

于是猎鹰最终还是收起翅膀，轻轻落在他示意性伸出来的前臂上，锐利的爪尖扣在金属的盔甲表面，发出轻微的声响。洛基没有忽略她僵硬不自然的姿态，以及克林特右肩条件反射性的一下抽搐。

洛基抿起嘴角，指背轻轻抚上猎鹰伴灵胸前的羽毛，没有任何意外地看到她下意识地试图躲开，因为这个动作有些重心不稳地张开翅膀，却又为了避免更多的肢体接触而迅速地收了起来，为此差一点从洛基的前臂上跌下去。克林特没能克制住朝前迈出的一小步，向着自己伴灵抬起的手臂，以及掐断在喉咙里的嘶哑喘息。

的确美丽。洛基凝视着用喙忙乱地梳理着自己胸毛的猎鹰伴灵，露出冷笑。但软弱得愚蠢可笑。

他毫无预兆地用力挥手甩开猎鹰，伴灵在碰到地板之前跌跌撞撞地飞了起来，转过一个急拐弯，飞回自己的人类身边，近乎急切地栖在了他肩头，紧紧挨在他脸颊边上。克林特几乎是立即就抬起手，反复抚摸着被洛基碰过的羽毛，在他的伴灵耳边喃喃着什么只有他们俩能听清的安抚言语。

洛基没有去注意，只是大步走了出去。他对中庭人类和伴灵的好奇心就到此为止了。作为生来就是统治者的亚斯加德人，他并不需要这种美丽却软弱的东西。

太多愁善感了。


	6. Chapter 6

“简。”

低低的呼唤声响起来的时候她还没有完全睡醒，只是迷迷糊糊往身后温热的怀抱里蹭了蹭，枕边她缩成一团睡在自己尾巴上的黑褐色貂鼬伴灵困倦地打了一个大大的哈欠。

环绕着她的结实胸膛里传来轻柔笑声的震动，一个吻落在她颈后，温暖的呼吸和声音一起搔着她的耳廓。

“简。”

她发出半是满足半是无奈的甜蜜叹息，动了动身子，转过来揽住他的脖子，交换一个慵懒的短暂亲吻。

“早安，索尔。”

“早安，简。”

金发的神祇笑意盈然，“你也早安，唐纳德。”

貂鼬在哈欠的间隙发出类似于“早”的音节。简笑着眯起眼睛看他。“你从什么时候开始学会对伴灵说话了？”

“我在学习，你知道。”索尔用胳膊肘支起脑袋，“我发现中庭的人类对于自己的伴灵似乎相当……敏感。”

“是啊，没错。”简让一个忍俊不禁的小小微笑浮上唇角，伸出指尖勾画他嘴唇的形状，“想想因为你没有伴灵曾经吓坏了多少人？”

索尔捉住她的手指，凑到唇边印上细碎的亲吻：“你可没被我吓着。”

简发出怕痒的格格笑声：“哦，可能是因为事实上我觉得你其实有伴灵。”

索尔把她的手指贴在脸颊边，湛蓝的眼睛期待着下文。

“你的锤子。”貂鼬饶有兴致地说，一边悠闲地舔着自己的皮毛。

“你看，你也跟它形影不离，亲密无间。”简停下笑声，听起来还挺认真的，“你甚至也不允许别人随意摸它。”

“我当然可以让你摸它。”索尔的回答毫无犹豫和停顿，然后他轻微歪了歪头，“这意味着你可以让我摸唐纳德吗？”

简忍不住想在这个世界上她是否有可能找到另一个坦诚得这么可爱的男人，然后她和她的貂鼬伴灵交换了一个眼神，笑了起来。

“成交。”


	7. Chapter 7

史蒂夫·罗杰斯有时候觉得自己拿不准21世纪人与人之间正确的社交距离。

基本上来说，现在的人们倾向于更……开放。他们穿只比四角短裤长一点点（或者更短，他不是很确定）的裙子，跟认识了不到两个小时的人上床；但他们甚至不愿意让邻居走进自己的屋子。

他同样拿不准伴灵们之间的社交是不是有了什么新世纪的规则。比如说当他坐在一架理论上应该是飞机（和他所熟悉的那种飞机有相当大不同）的飞行器里面，手里拿着一块播放着动态图像（比他熟悉的电影画面要清晰生动无数倍，还是彩色的）的半透明塑料板的时候，他其实不太搞得清楚面对那个蹲坐在两步之遥的伴灵有点过分炯炯有神的眼睛时，应该说点什么才显得不那么失礼。

“……呃，你好？”在试图用后背蹭了蹭他的腿，却没有得到什么有效支援之后，半人高的德国狼犬伴灵决定先发制人。

史蒂夫空出一只手感激地挠挠她耳朵之间的毛， _干得好，佩姬，好姑娘_ 。而狼犬抖动了一下耳朵尖嘲笑他， _没用的大兵_ 。

一直凝视着他们的黑色拉布拉多犬忽地站起身来，带着显而易见克制下去的摇尾巴冲动，仿佛她一直在等待这个机会但只是不知道该怎么开口：“你好，队长，需要什么吗？我们很高兴可以为你效劳。”

“呃……没有，谢谢你。”史蒂夫几乎是条件反射地吐出这个句子，然后才反应过来这伴灵是在对着 **他** 说话。

直接与某人的伴灵对话——如果不算很亲密的举动的话——起码也是熟人之间的才会有的行为。至少在他的记忆里是这样。所以他们现在可以对第一次见面的陌生人的伴灵说话了？

史蒂夫正在这么想着的时候看见坐在他对面，戴着耳机对着面前的机器汇报着什么的男人半转过身来，带着像是不太高兴的表情轻声呵斥自己的伴灵。

“Celia.”

拉布拉多犬从喉咙里发出不满的咕噜声， 用她略低而柔和、如同大提琴般的嗓音咕哝着史蒂夫听起来像是“……好像你自己不……”的音节。

不过最后她还是驯顺地回到她的人类身边，后背挨着他的腿蹲坐下来。史蒂夫觉得这个姿态看起来有点眼熟，不过他猜大概所有犬类伴灵都有这样的习惯。

拉布拉多犬的人类（穿着跟他的伴灵一个颜色的纯黑西装）最后放下了耳机，转过来走到史蒂夫身边清了清嗓子。

“抱歉我的伴灵有点……举止不当。”他道歉，“不过我得说……能正式和你见面真是倍感荣幸，队长。”

听起来过分熟悉的语气让史蒂夫忍不住露出他“拳打希特勒”时代的标准笑容：“谢谢，这位探员……？”

“寇森。”就连这种好像突然亮起来了的音色也让他觉得熟悉，“菲利普·寇森。”


	8. Chapter 8

娜塔莎有一个代号，就像绝大多数的神盾外勤特工一样。剧毒的，危险的“黑寡妇”正是她的代号。许多特工的代号（毫无新意地）来源于他们伴灵的特征，不过有时候——大多数时候——并不是人人都是动物分类学家。

“捕鸟蛛。不是狼蛛。”灰黑色的捕鸟蛛厌烦地叹口气，细长的前肢敲打着档案纸，发着牢骚，“难道就没有头脑清醒的人意识到靠代号来分辨伴灵简直蠢爆了么？”

他的人类正忙于将需要替换的文件一丝不差地摆到原先的位置上，并没有搭理他。只是小心合上文件夹，然后把手伸给趴在桌面上的伴灵。

捕鸟蛛在顺着她的手心爬上她手臂之前嘶嘶地表达了自己的不满，她不耐烦地冲他打个响指催促他快点儿。在娜塔莎灵巧地挤出窗口的时候，她伴灵的长腿刚好勾住她的领口。

“我都不想提甚至连黑寡妇蛛都不是狼蛛科的了。不专业得叫人打瞌睡 。”他嘟囔着抱怨。他的人类短暂地牵起唇角。

“说到专业性，”她说，因为任务完成顺利而难得地打趣起自己的伴灵来，“我其实一直想要一只变色龙。”

“昆虫的外形才最容易被人误判。”捕鸟蛛抗议道，“嘿，我觉得我们就这个达成过共识的。”

“是啊。”娜塔莎窃笑，利落地把安全绳扣卡紧在腰后的搭勾上，干脆地纵身一跃。她的伴灵一边在失重中艰难地用长腿勾牢她的衣领，一边发出抗议。

“等等，这可不代表我原谅了你把我装进一个铁盒子然后骗史塔克说我是只夜行飞蛾的那档子事！”


End file.
